El retrato
by Graystone
Summary: Cuatro grandes retratos en Hogwarts que muestran a cuatro grandes personas. Pero sólo uno permanece inmóvil. Y es precisamente ese retrato el cual Cadmus no puede dejar de mirar.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

* * *

De entre los muchos cuadros de personas ilustres que adornaban la zona de las escaleras móviles de Hogwarts, había cuatro enormes retratos que destacaban por encima de todos los demás. Eran los retratos de dos hombres y dos mujeres. Uno de los hombres iba ataviado con una armadura dorada y con capa escarlata. Una espada plateada con rubíes engarzados descansaba sobre una mesa, mientras el caballero miraba de manera solemne a las personas que lo contemplaban, a la vez que ponía una mano sobre la mesa y otra apoyada en su cintura, al estilo de los retratos de antiguos reyes.

El siguiente cuadro mostraba a una mujer bajita y regordeta, al lado de una ventana por la que entraba el sol, confiriendo a la dueña del cuadro un aura casi divina. Llevaba un vestido de colores negro y amarillo canario y entre sus manos sostenía una copa dorada.

El cuadro del otro hombres dejaba ver a un hombre anciano y calvo, con una túnica esmeralda y plateada. De su cuello colgaba un colgante, una especie de guardapelo con una serpiente en forma de S. Y a su alrededor el cuadro era totalmente negro, como si el hombre estuviese sumido en la oscuridad.

Y por último, el cuadro de la otra mujer reflejaba a una señora con túnica azul y cobre, con una diadema que le recogía el cabello castaño, junto a una mesa llena de libros que consultaba. A lo lejos podía verse un águila reposando sobre el alféizar de una ventana. Lo único que diferenciaba a este cuadro del resto era que este se mantenía totalmente inmóvil.

Así las cosas, los alumnos del Hogwarts de después de doscientos años de la fundación contemplaban a veces estos cuadros, pero sus dueños les eran desconocidos. Sólo uno a veces contemplaba el cuadro de la mujer inmóvil, confiando en que algún día se moviese.

—Preciosa, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre de un pequeño cuadro cercano.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el muchacho.

—¿Qué quién es? Por la reina Maeve, muchacho, mira que no saber quién es. Es Rowena Ravenclaw, la co-fundadora de Hogwarts.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Pocos la tienen. Los fundadores, por desgracia, han caído en el mito y su historia está envuelta en misterios.

—¿Por qué está inmóvil? El resto de cuadros se mueven.

—Porque así lo eligió ella. Pidió que, cuando pintasen su retrato, este no pudiese moverse. Así, la Rowena del cuadro jamás podría reparar en nadie que pasase delante de ella, ya fuese alumno, profesor o fantasma. Creo que lo hizo porque quería evitar a toda costa ver a alguien.

—Suena muy triste.

—Sí... ¿Y tú eres?

El chico miró al hombre del cuadro.

—Cadmus Peverell, señor.

Así, día tras día, Cadmus dedicaba unos minutos a sentarse en una de las escaleras fijas y contemplar el enorme e inmóvil retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw. Mientras que el resto de fundadores, pues el hombre del cuadro pequeño le había dicho que los otros tres retratos eran Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, iban de aquí para allá, Rowena siempre estaba inmóvil, contemplando el libro abierto. A veces Gryffindor y Hufflepuff entraban en el cuadro y la llamaban durante horas, pero Rowena permanecía siempre inmóvil.

Pronto llegó el momento de abandonar Hogwarts. Cadmus visitó por última vez el cuadro y trató de grabar a fuego la imagen de Rowena en su mente. Tras dejar el castillo, no pasó un día en que no pensase en ella.

Y finalmente, una noche, después de varios años, regresó a su casa. En su mano portaba una piedra, pero una piedra cualquiera, sino una capaz de devolver a los muertos a la vida. Le había sido entregada por la misma Muerte tras haberla burlado. En cuanto cerró la puerta, abrió la mano. La piedra se elevó, flotando sobre su palma. Le dio varias vueltas mientras se concentraba en una figura.

Ante él se materializó una mujer. Llevaba un vestido de colores azul y bronce, así como una diadema que le recogía el cabello castaño. Miró a Cadmus y sonrió, tal y como se sonríe a alguien al que hace mucho tiempo que no se ve, a pesar de que, pensó Cadmus, ella y él jamás se habían conocido.

Rowena Ravenclaw permanecía de pie delante de él, sonriendo. Alzó un brazo, esperando a que Cadmus lo tomase. Este se acercó y elevó el suyo propio para tomar la mano de Rowena y besarla, pero su mano cayó hacia abajo, atravesando la mano de la fundadora como si la de un fantasma se tratase, aunque el breve contacto fue cálido, en contraposición con la frialdad de los fantasmas. La mujer contrajo su rostro, viendo lo evidente, que no podría tocar a Cadmus jamás en la vida.

Sin embargo, volvió a sonreír. Sus pasos eran como una danza que alegraba a la vista. Su voz como una melodía que deleitaba a los oídos. Y sin embargo, Cadmus habría podido jurar que Rowena estuvo quieta todo el tiempo y no abrió la boca en ningún momento para decir palabra alguna. Pero Cadmus la observó por horas y horas, ilusionado por lo que contemplaba.

Por desgracia, Rowena dejó de ser la que era cuando apareció. Su efigie se fue oscureciendo y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Cadmus deseaba fervientemente saber qué era lo que le ocurría, pero Rowena no podía contestar. Una pena enorme invadía todo su ser, entristeciéndola de la misma manera que entristecía a Cadmus.

Sólo cuando la imagen de Rowena comenzó a desvanecerse como plumas llevadas por el viento, Cadmus no pudo aguantarlo más. Se subió a una silla, colgó una soga del techo y se la pasó por el cuello. En cuanto las últimas plumas borraron el rostro de Rowena para siempre, Cadmus dio una patada a la silla y se ahorcó. La piedra que la había "resucitado" de manera momentánea cayó con fuerza al suelo.

Mientras tanto, las plumas fueron llevadas hasta Hogwarts, donde entraron en el cuadro de Rowena, de manera casi mágica. Al instante, la imagen de la fundadora parpadeó y se movió. Las páginas del libro que consultaba se movieron al fin y el águila batió sus alas después de doscientos años de estar quietas para echar el vuelo. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y también Slytherin fueron hasta el cuadro para recibir a su compañera, de igual manera que se recibe a una amiga largamente perdida.

Y ahora que esto era así, Rowena siempre llevó en la mente la imagen de aquel hombre, aquel que, por un breve lapso de tiempo, la trajo al mundo de los vivos. Nunca supo su nombre ni las razones que le llevaron a traerla de vuelta. Pero sabía Rowena que le estaría eternamente agradecida, aún a pesar de que lo último que viese antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar fuese a ese hombre ahorcándose, llevado tristemente por la desgracia y la pena.


End file.
